Comfort
by Hinoto Nobukaze
Summary: ONE SHOT. ShikaIno. What separates Shikamaru from the other ninja? Ino finds out one night…Ino POV


**A/N: Yay! I'm writing a ShikaIno! I supposed that I should start writing something since I finished Misunderstandings. This is my little ShikaIno one shot! **

**I also dedicate this to Melissa Norvell, long time friend and fellow ShikaIno supporter. She got her Wisdom Teeth removed and she seems to be in a lot of pain. Hope you get to feel better!**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it, and if you sue me, all you'll get are some Naruto action figures and a wall scroll.**

**Info.**

**Title: Comfort**

**Author: Hinoto**

**Pairing: ShikaIno**

**Summary: ONE SHOT. ShikaIno. What separates Shikamaru from the other ninja? Ino finds out one night…Ino POV**

**I.**

**By: Hinoto Nobukaze**

**I.**

He held me as if I were some fragile glass statue, gathering me in his arms firmly. Shikamaru's fingers slid down my spinal column softly, inch by inch, consuming it slowly, as if it were surreal. He didn't seem aware of what he was doing. His light caress sent shivers through my being.

My gaze slowly turned to his face and I could feel my breath catch in my throat. His eyes were distant and held sadness and loneliness within their confines. It was almost as if he were world away, just as his face had held that same expression.

"Ino…" His whisper made my breath catch in my esophagus.

Could it be that he wanted me? Of all of the ninja, he was the only one who hadn't over looked me. He was always mentioning how Sasuke was better in theory then in practice. I always secretly wondered what he meant by that remark. His voice always held a hint of what I think is jealousy to it when he spoke of Sasuke.

Maybe he's right…

I mean, Sasuke is on Sakura's team, which gives her all of the advantages in getting to him before I will. Has Shikamaru liked me all of this time?

Moving slowly and unsurely, I pressed my lips against his, in the barest of kisses. I held my lips on his, slightly parted and unmoving as I studied his face and his reactions. His eyes slightly widened, his vision snapping to my own…But he didn't make any motion. Seconds passed as our breath intermingled. I couldn't bear seeing him look so pathetic. I kissed him softly, trying to coax some sort of reaction out of him.

Hesitantly, he responded, but it wasn't enough. I needed to know that he at least thought I was sexy or something…**anything! **I needed to know that he overlooked me, like all of the others. If I knew just that, it would be easy. I let my hands slide up from his waist, feeling the mesh of his clothes as I trailed them up his arms, sliding up his back and into his bushy ponytail, taking firmer control of the kiss. Surely that would agg him on.

Shikamaru kissed me back gently and uncertainly, eyes fluttering shut.

My fingers toyed with the bottom of his mesh shirt, I felt him go ridged and kept his eyes shut. Slowly, I began to raise it up and over him as I slid my feminine hands under the material to caress the smooth skin of his chest. Pulling the material away from his neck, I slid my lips down the crook of his neck. I nipped at it slightly as my fingers tapped down his sides, like spiders on the move.

I let my lips follow down his neck, planting hollow kisses along his collarbone, down to linger on his mid-torso region. Quickly, I pushed the mesh shirt down his arms the rest of the way, causing him to draw back and jump. I curled a hand around the back of his head, running it through his bushy ponytail and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Ino, I can't." He turned his head from me quickly, almost violently.

"Why not?" I asked, turning my head to look at him quizzically. None of this made any sense…

He clenched his eyes shut, trembling faintly and then reopened them, looking away in an almost shameful and hurt way. A blush stained his cheeks.

I reached out to cup his cheek in my hand, turning his head to face me.

"Because I want it…But I'm not Sasuke. I want you, but you don't want me."

That simple statement shocked me. It wasn't the truth. I really **did **want to be with him, to feel his lips and hands on me. I wanted Shikamaru to take me…because I trusted him. Sasuke didn't seem to even matter at the moment.

He stared at me, mouth trying to contort to coherent protests, but before any could emerge, I spoke. "You know, I wasn't even thinking about Sasuke until you mentioned it, and you say I'm a drag. If I didn't want you, I wouldn't be here, doing this."

I kissed him again, flinging my arms protectively around his neck and pressing myself into him desperately, trying to prove to him that I did want to be with him and that he was the only one who mattered to me. I wanted him to understand that tonight, he was my love.

After a moment, his strong arms wrapped around my back, gathering me into him.

**THE END**

**A/N: I wanted to write something quickly, so I decided to do this for you Mel-sama! I hope you like it! Everyone liked my POV in Misunderstandings, so I decided to write POV fanfics for Naruto. Please R&R!**


End file.
